Titanic A Tragedy At Sea
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1912 the Rms Titanic set the sails on Maiden Voyage from Southampton to New York onboard are some of the most wealthy and the most poorest passengers Little did they know Disaster and tragedy will soon strike Based On True Events
1. Chapter 1

Cody Wrasman fan fiction presents to you

Titanic A Tragedy At Sea

Based on true events

( Shows a photo of the Rms Titanic before its launch )

Starring Harvey Beaks

( shows a photo of the Titanic after it's launched into the water )

Also starring Clarence Wendle

( shows a picture of Titanic with its four massive funnels now installed )

Also starring

Jeff Randell

Ryan Sumouski Sumo

Piri piri de Luca

Claire

Fee and Foo

( shows a picture of the Titanic undergoing its sea trials )

( shows another picture of the Titanic as it is docked at Southampton awaiting its maiden voyage )

Halifax Nova Scotia Canada

April 15th 1914

At Fairview lawn cemetery shows a yellow bird with Green hair walking past many Graves

The bird held something in her arms what she held was a baby with mint green feathers and the baby slept peacfuily in her mothers arms

The bird soon arrived at the part of the cemetery

What she saw nearly all the graves in that are All have the same date of death on them the Date was April 15th 1912

The bird just looked at the graves

my name is Piri Piri De Luca the baby I have in my arms her name is Lilly I am here for a reason

These Graves belong to victims who died tragically the freezing cold Waters in the early hours of April 15th 1912 they are victims of a horrible Tragedy that happend at sea that Nigth

And I manged to survived the tragedy when others died

Flashback

January 12 1914

New York city

In a small apartment

There was a sadden depressed yellow bird with green hair just stood over her baby

The baby was mint green and she slept peacefully

Piri Piri just petted the baby a little bit

The baby just made a cute little noise.

It brought a tear to Piri piris eye seeing the cute little bundle sleeping peacefully.

Yellow green haired bird then looks at a picture of a blue bid smiling and laying next to the picture was a gilded chained Sapphire necklace.

Piri Piri" oh harvey I knew would have loved her.

The next day

At a bank

A man entered the door the man had a black suit on with a black tie and black shoes

the Costumer" I'll have a loan please?

Piri Piri" sure forms are over there.

The Costumer" thank you

Piri Piri" your welcome next.

With that the costumer just walked away to sign the form

The man just walks to piri piri.

The Man" I like to take 50 dollars out of my savings please.

Yet piri piri was busy counting coins and doing her job

The man" excuse me i said I'll take $50 dollars out of my savings please

Piri Piri just stared at the man

The man just stared at her

Soon Piri Piri realised who that man was

With that piri piri takes out a Smith & Wesson Colt 1905 out of the drawer.

All of a sudden the Man realizes who she was yet he just glaires at her as well.

The Man" YOU.

All of a sudden Piri Piri fires two shots into the mans chest

BANG BANG

Female customer" AAHHHHH

Upon hearing the gunshots people start panicking and screaming mothers sheild there children's eyes not wanting them to see the horror infroint of them

The man falls back onto the floor chocking on his own blood before dying

Piri Piri just drops the gun and she just walks away as if nothing had happend

The mans lifeless body just layed there in a pool of blood

A card is sticking out of the mans suit pocket with the name Carter l Vaughn

At the bank

A photographer takes a picture of the crime scene and he takes a picture of the dead body

The man had two bullet holes in his chest and a pool of blood surrounded him.

A reporter named Jared walks to the police Detective.

Jared wood new york times reporter.

Detective Stan new york Police Department.

Jared" what happend.

Detective Stan" some lady who works here shot some random man two death.

Jared" really huh she just shot him.

Detective stan" yeah with a Smith & Wesson colt 1905 revolver.

Jared"why did she do it?

Detective Stan " don't know.

Jared" any identification on me shooting victim.

Detective Stan" yeah his name is Carter Lawrence Vaughn.

Jared" Vaughn huh

Detective Stan" yeah mostly known as Carter.

Jared" ive heard that name before I heard he was in charge of some pharmaceutical company Yet he raised prices on stuff people needed Such as insulin And other important medicines I heard quit a few people died because they Couldn't afford insulin and stuff.

Detective Stan" really.

Jared" yeah Doesn't really surprise me that this man could made a lot of enemies. Especially that one who killed him.

Detective Stan" well we have the suspect in custody care to ask her a few questions?

Jared" yes.

Detective Stan" yeah lets go.

With that Both Stan and Jared go to interrogate Piri Piri

At Piri Piris house

The Police inveatigate Piri Piris house there wasnt much to find

As they serched

Jared spots A Newspaper that says Titanic sinks 1500 die

Detective Stan" find anything yet.

Jared" just this newspaper about the Titanic.

Detective Stan" Titanic that ship that tragically sank.

Jared" yeah lot of good people died

Fellow Police officer hey check this out

Both Stan and Jared look to reveal a Sapphire gold chained necklace

Detective Stan" look at that that's a real Sapphire necklace probably worth some big bucks .

Jared looks at a picture of a blue bird smelling so innocently next to him was piri piri

Detective Stan" I'm guessing that's her husband .

Jared hmm

Back at the interrogation room

Piri Piri just sat there alone but then Jared and Detective Stan walk in and they sit down across from her Jared then begins to speak

Jared" so piri piri we searched your house we found this necklace as well as a newspaper artical we have your duagther in good hands

Piri Piri" give me that back my husband gave me that.

Jared" its okay we just want answers to why you pulled a Smith & Wesson Colt 1905 revolver and shot a man dead what your looking at is the rest of your life in prison your Duagther ending up in foster care .

Piri Piri" please shes all I got left my husband he was on the Titanic when it sank he didn't survive she's all I got.

Jared really he was on the Titanic.

Piri Piri yeah I was with him as well I survived he didnt that necklace he gave that to me the Nigth the ship sank that man I shot I had every good reason to shoot him.

Both Stan and jared just looked at each other an innocent who shot and killed a man is a Titanic survivor who lost the one she loved dearly.

Jared can you tell us what happened its okay what ever you say we could use it to defend you

With that piri piri just began to tell the story


	2. Chapter 2

Piri Piri it was 1912 me and my husband harvey were gonna board the most biggest ship ever the Rms Titanic

Flashback

Southampton England

Out on the streets of Southampton

A chubby kid who has two front buck teeth short blond hair and he wears white buttion up long sleve shirt with black suspenders and with a brown wool jacket and brown pants has a grey Newsboy cap on

His name is Clarence Wendle

Clarence often sat alone on the streets he was an orphan both his parents died back in 1907 of tuberculosis an so Clarence often satin alone in the streets begging for money so he can eat.

Clarence soon spots a man walking down the street.

Clarence" excuse Me sir can you please give me some money I'm really hungry I really want some food please I'm just an orphan with no family.

Just seeing the condition clearance was in man showed some sympathy he gives him some coins.

Clarence" thank you sir god bless you.

With that the man walks away.

Eleswhere at Southampton dock

There is a large ship

883' long 42 feet her hull was black in the middle and the lower hull and bottom was red and the upper hull and top was white with a yellow stripe between the black and white at the upper hull and the ship had two brown mast with a white crow's nest at the foremast and the ship had four large funnels or smokestacks the smokestacks were yellow with black at the top and the ship had three huge propellers two three bladed on each side and a four bladed propeller

The Ships name is the Rms Titanic

Oboard is the chairman of the White Star Line Bruce Ismay

Ismay just looked at the ship he just looked up to see how big the ship was he knew this was the largest ship of the world

It took almost two years to build the Titanic at Belfast Ireland

He know he was going to dominate his rival the Cunard line

In the ships first class dining room

Servants were putting plates and silverware on the Table

One servant putting napkins on the table

Another one putting silverware on the table

J Bruce Ismay " she is the largest man-made moving object ever made in all History And our master shipbuilder Mr Andrews here designed her .

Thomas Andrews ( jokes ) yep I didn't built her or all by myself though there were others.

News reporter" ( luaghs )

J Bruce Ismay ( luaghs )

News reporter rigth yet but the ship this big it's probably going to be slow then the canard's Lusitania

J Bruce Ismay" does the Lusitania have a library a swimming pool or a Turkish bath?

News Reporter" um I don't know I haven't been on it.

J Bruce Ismay" well when you do go on it you let me know.

News Reporter" rigth.

J Bruce Ismay" no allow me to show you the dining room.

Cuts to Dinning Room located on D deck

J Bruce Ismay " so for your information we have stocked over 75,000 lb. fresh meat. 11,000 lb. fresh fish. 40,000 fresh eggs. 1,000 loaves of bread. and 1,120 – lb. marmalade and jam. As well as 1,000 bottles of wine. 850 bottles of liquor.

News Reporter" wow

J Bruce Ismay" yeah as you can see we have seen into every detail.

The News Reporter" what about lifeboats?

J Bruce Ismay " we have lifeboats but not that many because let me remind you that we are on the most beautiful most technological most largest ship in case something were to happen we have watertight doors that should prevent massive flooding in any other parts of the ship if water is detected and doors will close immediately I guarantee you that.

News Reporter" Alrigth then good.

J Bruce Ismay" Now First Officer Murdoch will take you on a tour of the bridge.

First Officer Murdoch" Right follow me.

With First Officer Murdoch and the News reporter walkaway to the bridge while ismay goes a different way.

Back at the Street.

Clarence still just sat there.

All of a sudden a Blue bird walks down the Street and Next to Him is a Yellow Bird with Green hair

The yellow bird" Harvey are you sure this is the Way to the hotel?

The Blue Bird" yes Piri it has to be.

Piri piri" okay.

All of a sudden couple see Clarence sitting in the side of the street all alone sad and miserable.

Piri piri" as poor guy.

Harvey" I know you have any money?

Piri piri" let me see ( searches her handbag )

Piri piri just serched her handbag for the money until she pulls out two coins.

Piri piri" here we go ( gives harvey the money )

Harvey "( politely takes the money ) thank you.

Harvey gives Clarence the two coins .

Harvey here you go ( gives Clarence the coins )

Clarence" ( takes the coins ) thank you sir god bless you.

Harvey" you welcome God bless you too.

Clarence ( smiles )

Harvey ( smiles )

Piri piri ( smiles )

With that the bird couple walk away trying to find their hotel

Elsewhere

At a house

A boy name Jeff sat on the table reading a book.

All of a sudden his mother comes in.

Sue gives Jeff a ticket.

Jeff politely takes the ticket and looks at it

It was a third-class ticket for the Titanic

Jeff" steerage?

Sue" it won't be so bad.

Sue then gives EJ her ticket.

EJ" thanks.

Jeff" what about Clarence?

Sue" what about him?

Jeff is my friend I don't think I want to leave Without him.

Sue" umm.

Jeff" mom he seemed Clarence he has no family I don't think I want to leave England without him I don't want to leave him here all alone.

Sue just thought about it.

Sue" I guess I could get another ticket.

Jeff" really mean it?

Sue" yes Jeff .

Jeff" thanks mom.

Jeff hugged his mother.

With that still went out to see if she can get another ticket.

Jeff just looked at his third class ticket.

Jeff" Third class RMS Titanic April 10th 1912.

EJ" that's tomorrow.

Jeff oh wow I got to go find Clarence.

EJ" be careful out there.

Jeff" I will.

With That Jeff ran out of the house to go find Clarence

At the streets of Southampton

Jeff ran down streets looking for his freind clarence

Jeff" clarence clarence

The young boy just kept looking until he spots his freind

Jeff" Clarence.

Clarence" Jeff?

Jeff" there you are.

Clarence" how are you Jeff.

Jeff" I got some news.

Clarence" what is it?

Jeff" I'm leaving England.

Clarence" what your leaving me?

Jeff" I'm afraid so.

Clarence" why?

Jeff" it's not my decision my mom's we're going to America in hope of a better life.

Clarence" I wish I can come with you.

Jeff" we might take you with us but I don't know we'll have to see.

Clarence" where you going on anyway.

Jeff" we're going on this new ship everyone's talking about it's called the Titanic.

Clarence" Titanic?

Jeff" yeah its the new ship everyones talking about.

Jeff ( shows clarence the ticket )

Clarence" ( looks at the ticket )

Jeff" it said to be one of the most largest most luxurious ships out there it's said to be a floating palace .

Clarence" thats interesting.

Jeff" I'm hopeful that there's a way we can board ship together

Clarence then looked at his money that he has learned so far.

Clarence" what if I can use this money I earn to buy a ticket.

Jeff" i geuss.

With that the two boys went to go get Clarence a Ticket.

Eleswhere with Harvey and Piri.

Harvey" there she is The Titanic most biggest ship in the world.

Piri piri" yep there it is and why she is big.

Harvey" just think tomorrow morning we're going to board that ship it's going to take us home.

Piri piri" yep you're opposed nice but I look forward to going home.

Harvey" yep.

Piri piri" look at the size of the ship.

Harvey" yep they say she's bigger than the Mauritania or the Lusitania.

Piri piri" yep she does look bigger than the Mauritania.

Harvey" yeah and they say that she's a lot more luxurious.

All of a sudden harvey and piri hold hands together as they continue to look at the biggest shipt in all history .

Elswhere

At the Bridge

Second officer lightoller was looking around make sure everything will go smoothly during the maiden voyage

All all of Captain Smith appears

News Reporter" so Captain Smith is it true this is going to be your last voyage.

Captian Smith" yes I plan to retire after this voyage.

News reporter" will you write a book about your adventures.

Captain Smith " probably a short book I haven't had that much Adventures

News Reporter" all right then what about accidents?

Captain Smith" maybe some storms and stuff here and there but nothing serious.

News Reporter" alright then.

Captian Smith" I pretty much enjoy uneventful sea voyages.

News Reporter" like the one you're about to embark on.

Captain smith" yes shipbuilding has become such an work of art that disaster is unthinkable I could not imagine any condition which would cause a ship to founder

News Reporter " okay then well Captain Smith I wish you good luck out there and I hope you enjoy your retirement after this voyage.

Captain smith" thank you.

With that the news reporter walks away

Captain smith just stood there at the bridge

Eleswhere

Clarence and Jeff arrived at the ticket office to see if they can get Clarence a ticket.

Jeff" this should be the place.

Clarence" rigth.

Clarence ( looks around )

Jeff just looks around until he finds the place where the tickets are

Jeff" there it is.

Clarence" were?

Jeff " over there.

With that the two boys went to at least try and Clarence at Ticket

Clarence ( walks to the ticket booth )

Jeff ( walks to the ticket booth as well

The Ticket man looks at the two boys.

Ticket man" may i help you.

Jeff" yes We need a third-class ticket on board the Titanic.

Ticket man" your joking rigth.

Jeff" no we need a ticket.

The ticket man" where are your parents.

Jeff" why do you want to know that.

The Ticket man" I'm not authorized to give orphaned children tickets.

Jeff" oh please come on we need a ticket.

Ticket man" the only ticket you're getting is a ticket to the orphanage.

All of a sudden the Ticket man grabs both Clarence and Jeff.

Clarence" Hey what are you doing"

Jeff" let us go.

Sue" STOP.

Both Jeff and Clarence turn to see sue.

Jeff" mom?

The ticket man" who are you?

Sue" I'm their mother.

The Ticket man lets them go.

Ticket man" sorry.

Sue" and I believe you going to get one of them a ticket.

Ticket man" rigth.

With that the ticket man goes and he gives Clarence his Ticket.

Ticket man" here you go ( gives Clarence his Ticket )

Clarence " thank you. ( gives the ticket man his money )

The ticket man" have a good voyage.

Clarence" thank you.

With that Clarence Jeff and Sue walked away.

Clarence just looked at the ticket

The ticket said RMS Titanic third class.

Clarence" so this is the ship that's going to take us to America?

Sue" yep it's a ticket that's going to give us a new life.

Clarence" we think America is going to be like.

Sue" a land of opportunities.

Clarence" thank you.

Sue" you're welcome but please put that ticket somewhere safe.

Clarence" right.

With that Clarence puts the ticket in a safe place in his pocket

Clarence ( puts the ticket in his pocket ) there

Sue" now let's go and get ready for tomorrow cuz tomorrow we'll start a new life in America

Clarence ( smiles )

Jeff ( smiles as well )

With that Clarence Jeff and Sue walked home to get ready to start a new life


	3. Chapter 3

April 10th 1912

Sailing day

At Southampton dock

People begin boarding Rms Titanic Cars and horse carradges were were dropping people off people on the docks were waving goodbye and a crane was loading a car onto the ship

Harvey and Piri arrived to see The Worlds Most Biggest Ship In History

Harvey" well piri this is it.

Piri piri" time for us to board the Titanic the ship of Dreams.

Harvey" yep.

The Porter " excuse me sir Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way ( points to were the terminal is )

Harvey" rigth.

The porter" Harvey Beaks rigth ?

Harvey" yes thats it.

The porter" ill show you your Room.

Harvey thanks

With that Harvey And Piri walked away with the porter guiding them

Eleswhere

Clarence was looking at the biggest ship in the world.

Clarence" so this is the Titanic the world's biggest ship.

Sue" yep and she's known to be the Ship Of Dreams.

Jeff" they say the ship is like a floating city.

Clarence" look at the size of that ship.

Jeff" it's our lucky day Clarence we're going to go to America and we're counting on the Titanic to take us there.

Clarence" I can't wait.

Boarding officer" all third class passengers please proceed for health inspection and wait for further instructions thank you.

Clarence" health inspection?

Sue" they're just going to check us out make sure we don't have any lice or any diseases.

Clarence" oh.

Jeff" I'll go first.

Sue" Clarence you go after Jeff.

Clarence" okay

With that they went to go get checked out

Eleswhere a man comes out with a suitcases the man wore a the same black suit coat and pants and white bow tie and a durby hat.

Ships porter" Mr Carter Lawrence Vaughn

Carter" precisely

The ships porter" I will show you your cabin sir the Stewart's will take care of your luggage.

Carter" please consoled Mr Tannen about that matter

Edwidge Tannen just looks at him

The Porter is about to take his suitcase but Carter stops him.

Carter" No I'll do myself you take the rest of the luggage but I am carrying this one.

The ships porter" alright then.

Elsewhere

Harvey" well this is it.

Piri" yep.

With that both Harvey And Piri start Boarding the Titanic.

They walk up the gang plank and into the ship.

Steward" hello welcome aboard Titanic.

Harvey" thank you.

Piri piri" thanks .

Once they were in side they see two men opeaning the doors allowing them into the First Class Reception Room there they see many passengers walking around.

Harvey" wow.

Piri piri" its so nice here.

Harvey" yeah.

Eleswhere

Clarence Jeff and his family have passed the inspection and they were allowed to board.

Jeff" well this is it.

With that Clarence and Jeffs family walk up the gang plank and board the ship.

Once inside they see many Third Class Passengers walking around the crowded hallway look for there rooms .

Clarence" wow its crowded here.

Sue" come on lets look for our room.

Jeff" rigth.

With that the Clarence and Jeffs Family went to go find there room.

Soon

The ships steam whistles on the funnels begin Sound

At the grapes pub in Oxford Street

The three slade brothers Alfred, Tom, and Bertram Slade were joined by John Podesta and William Nutbean, and the ship fireme were having one last drink before they were to sail on the Titanic

Soon after having one last drink they pay the pub keeper and begin to run to the docks but not before the slade brothers are stopped by a train

One of the brothers says

oh let the train go by

Elsewhere

Harvey and piri arrive at there room.

The room was beutyful it was one of the Parlour Suites onboard the Titanic

Harvey" wow look at this room piri.

Piri" I know its beutyful.

Harvey" I have a good feeling about this voyage .

Piri piri" me two I love it here already.

Harvey" me too.

All of a sudden the they hear the sound of the whistle blowing.

Harvey were underway.

Piri piri " yes I Geuss this is it.

Elsewhere

The slade brothers finally make to to dock but they witness the gang plank being lowred.

Alfred Slade" WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

Tom Slade" WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THAT SHIP.

_Bertram_ Slade" YEAH

The Boarding Officer" Sorry were leaving without you.

The Slade brothers Angrilly Protest as the gang plank is lowered.

Alfred Slade" YOU CANT THIS TO US.

Tom Slade" WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THAT SHIP.

_Bertram_ Slade" LET US ON.

but Slade Brothers protest or no avail and the boarding officer closes the gangway door.

With that the Slade Brothers Angrilly walk away not being able to board the Titanic.

At the bridge.

Captain Smith walks to First Officer Murdoch.

Captain Smith" time has come take her out Mr Murdoch.

First Officer Murdoch" Aye Sir.

The First Officer walks into the bridge.

First officer Murdoch " All Ahead Slow.

With that First Officer Murdoch and sixth officer Moody set the ships engine telegraphs to slow ahead.

In the ships engine room

The telegraph alerts chief engineer Joseph Bell to go slow ahead.

Chief Engineer Joseph Bell " All Ahead Slow.

Voice" All Ahead Slow.

Soon the ship's engines begin to go slow.

In the Boiler Room.

Fred Barrett " alright Lads let's stoker up we go slow ahead.

Men start sholving coal in the fiery furnaces.

A fellow get a shovel full of coal and he throw that into the fiery furnace.

At the Promenade deck.

Both Piri Piri Harvey look down to see people on the dock waving goodbye.

The ships band begins to play a song

( The Song is Auld Lang Syne )

The song plays as people begin to wave goodbye.

People on the Docks cast the mooring lines that held the ship to the dock and they are casted into the water.

At the very back of the ship Clarence and Jeff begin to wave goodbye.

Clarence" GOODBYE .

Jeff" GOODBYE ILL MISS YOU.

all around the ship people wave goodbye to those on the dock as the ship begins to move.

Tug boats pull the ship away from the dock.

Soon the propellers start the spin and soon the ship begins to sail away from the dock.

People on the dock Happily wave goodbye as the ship sails away from the dock.

As the ship sails away that's a sound of gunshots

And the stern of a ship called the SS New York starts to drift towards titanic

But the officers quick thinking and with the help of tugboats prevents the New York from colliding with Titanic.

And soon Titanic sails away from Southampton.

Soon the band plays another song

( the song Leaving Over Liverpool )

At the very back

Clarence watches as England disappears from sight he knew soon he would start a new life in America despite what has happened with his parents I spend most of his life on the streets of Southhampton all he had to say was.

Clarence" so long England I hope to see you again someday.

With that Clarence just looks down at the water with the huge wake left Behind a giant ocean liner


	4. Chapter 4

In a parlor suit Carter was taking a look at his state room.

Stewart" in case you need me I am at your service sir.

Carter" thank you.

Stewart" do you need anything

Carter" not at the moment no.

Stewart" excuse then

With that the Stewart left the room leaving Carter and Edwidge alone.

Carter" well now that we're alone

Edwidge if I may ask but what is in that suitcase?

Carter" the future Mr Tannen its supposed my company lots of money.

Edwidge" ah well then.

Carter" you Mr Tannen I am counting on you to protect the suitcase and the docquments that are in it You must protect it all cost.

With that Carter pulls out a Smith & Wesson colt 1905 revolver out.

Edwidge" places the revolver into his pocket

Carter then gives him the ammunition for the revolver

Carter" you know what to do in case if we run into trouble and the documents fall into the wrong hands.

Edwidge" yes I understand

With that carter hands Edwidge the revolver

Eleswhere

At Harvey and Piris room harvey and piri had there luggage put away.

Harvey " well that was the last of it.

Piri piri" finally after a long trip in Europe before finally going home to America.

Harvey" yep i look forward to going home as well.

Piri piri" this is a nice room I like the way it looks and feels.

Harvey" not bad for a ship this big.

Piri piri" yeah.

Elsewhere back at the very back

Both Clarence And Jeff walk into there Room witch was had bunk beds.

Clarence" wow bunk beds nice.

Jeff" ill take the bottom.

Clarence" are you sure?

Jeff" yeah the bottoms a lot nicer and I don't have to worry about falling.

Clarence" okay

With that clarence just got onto the top bunk.

Clarence" nice.

Later at Sunset.

Titanic was anchored outside of Cherbourg France

The White Star Tender ship the SS _Nomadic and _SS _Traffic __sails towards Titanic ferrying some passengers on are due to board the Titanic_

_The _SS _Nomadic had onboard First Class Passengers while _SS _Traffic had Third class Passengers._

_At the Aft well deck both Clarence and Jeff watch as the passengers board the Titanic._

_Clarence" wow look at the New people Boarding._

_Jeff" yep._

_Clarence" I wonder if we're going to make friends on this voyage._

_Jeff" hopefully._

_Clarence" I wonder who were going to meet._

_Jeff" i don't know._

_Elsewhere _

_At the reception room on D deck._

_Harvey and piri piri watched as new passengers board the Titanic._

_Among the new passengers were __John Jacob Astor IV on of the richest men in the world with him is his new pregnant wife __Madeleine _

_Also onboard is _Denver millionairess Margaret Brown who in the later being known as The Unsinkable Molly Brown.

Also there was Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon and his wife, couturière Lucy Lady Duff-Gordon

And American journalist and United States Army officer Archibald Butt.

and mining tycoon Benjamin Guggenheim.

Harvey" wow a lot of good people here.

Piri piri" yeah I know it's extraordinary.

Harvey" yes yes it is.

Soon Titanic left Cherbourg France bound for Queenstown Ireland

The next day

April 11 1912

Queenstown Ireland

Clarence and Jeff watch as more tenders came this time with more steerage passengers .

Clarence" wow I look forward to meeting new people.

Jeff" just take hey look at the beautiful Irish Coast.

Clarence just took a look at the Irish Coast.

Jeff" just take a nice good look.

Clarence" I see it Ireland look so beautiful.

Jeff" it is Clarence it is.

Soon

Titanic weighed anchor and began to sail away from ireland.

Clarence just watched as the coast of Ireland disappears from sight all that later head was open ocean.

Jeff" well Clarence there it goes goodbye Ireland.

Clarence" yeah goodbye Ireland.

Jeff" before we know it we will be in America starting a New life.

Clarence" yeah who knows what well being in store for us.

Jeff" yep

Clarence" yeah

Jeff" come on lets go get some lunch.

Clarence" okay.

With that both Clarence and Jeff went to go get some lunch in the Third Class Dining Room


	5. Chapter 5

At night

Titanic proudly sails across the sea

The Ship is ablaze with light ligths shine on the Ships four massive funnels

At the aft well deck

Clarence is walking up some stairs yeah much to his surprise there was a gate.

Clarence" huh?

He opens the gate and walks forwards the second class area

A deck steward sees him

The Deck Steward" hey you

Clarence" huh

The Deck" get back were you belong ( blocks Clarences path )

Clarence" hey excuse me sir.

The Deck Steward" No steerage passengers beyond this point.

Clarence" I just want to look around please.

The Deck Steward" you can't do that Steeridge can't mingle with the other passengers?

Clarence" why not.

Gate Steward" Yank immigration laws are account of infectious diseases.

Clarence" but I don't have any diseases come on.

The Deck Steward" I am not authorized to open the gate.

Clarence" I just want to look around.

The Deck Steward" you think you'll make a difference in those clothes.

Clarence" whats wrong with my cloths.

The Deck Steward" get back were you belong before I make you

With That the Deck Steward grabs Clarence and pushes him back down the ladder stairs causing him to fall and land hard on the well deck

The gate steward closes the gate

Clarence just signed and walkeday in disappointment

Elsewhere

Piri piri was out sitting on a deck chair looking at the stars

Soon Harvey spots her and just walked to her and Sat down in a deck chair next to.

Piri Piri " so beautiful the night sky is so many stars.

Harvey" yeah its nice out tonight yeah it's so cold.

Piri Piri" yeah it is freezing out.

Harvey" care to have some dinner it's dinner time.

Piri Piri" sure lets go.

With that both Harvey and Piri Piri got up and walked to the First Class Entrance

At the first class entrance

A man opens the door for Harvey and Piri Piri.

The man" good evening sir and madam.

Harvey " good evening.

Piri Piri" good evening.

In the first class entrance Harvey and Piri just walked inside to see the ships beautyful grandstaircase the grand staircase was one of the most beautiful areas of the ship the banister was oak with raw iron and it had ormolu Garland's and the staircase walls and paneling were oak the floor white with some black pattern and as Harvey and Piri Piri walk down there was a clock with carved angles know as the honor and glory crowning of time both Harvey and Piri Piri look up to see a wonderful glass dome above them the dome allowed neterul light in and as they walk down there is a bronze statue of a Cherub holding a light .

Harvey " wow look at its so beautiful.

Piri Piri " I know it's extraordinary.

All of a sudden Harvey sees Carter

Harvey" oh hello Mr Vaughn .

Carter" oh hello.

Harvey" i believe I am your cabin neighbor this is my wife piri piri.

Piri piri just backed away a little.

Harvey" she's just a little shy I apologize.

Carter" just walked away and just walked down to the first class dinning room.

Harvey" Piri whats wrong that was kind of rude.

Piri" I am sorry harvey its just instincts told me to not trust that man.

Harvey" what do you me.

Piri Piri" I just dont like him he looked suspicious that's all.

Harvey" lets just go to dinner hopefully you'll feel better than.

Piri Piri" okay.

Soon they walked down to D Deck were the first class dining room is located.

Harvey" well this is it Piri Piri Dinner time.

Piri Piri yep I look foward to it.

Harvey" me to my love.

With that Both Harvey and Piri Piri walk into the dinning room.

There they see many people such as the Countess of Rothes as well as John Jacob Astor IV and his wife Madeleine Margaret Brown Benjamin Guggenheim as well as J Bruce Ismay and Captain Edward J Smith .

Harvey" looks like everyone's here.

Piri Piri" yep.

Soon Harvey took a seat and listen to live music played by the Ships Band.

( The song they were playing was called Wedding Dance )

Harvey " nice music.

Piri Piri" so beautiful.

Harvey" yep.

Bruce Ismay" she's the biggest largest moving object ever built by man.

Harvey" nice.

Bruce Ismay" and this ship is the work of Mr Andrews himself.

Thomas Andrews" yeah well it was nothing I just brought Mr Ismays creation to life that's all.

Piri" well you done good job building such a ship Mr Andrews.

Bruce Ismay" and it has all of it not just size and safety but also luxury.

Harvey" well it is a fine ship after all.

Captain Smith" I cannot imagine any condition which would cause a ship to founder. I cannot conceive of any vital disaster happening to this vessel Modern shipbuilding has gone beyond that

Harvey" I must say captain it is a proud symbol of our time

Bruce Ismay" indeed it has

Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon" however some people question it don't they your Carpenter said that I won't be able to meet Mauritania's record.

Bruce Ismay" does the Mauritania have a swimming pool and a Turkish bath?

Captain Smith" and for the time being we wouldn't want to race with Cunard this is only our first voyage we don't want to put too much pressure on the engines.

Harvey" right thats understandable.

Piri piri" yeah but nevertheless it is a fine ship you got here Mr Ismay.

Harvey" yeah.

Bruce Ismay" well I am glad you all are enjoying it.

Harvey" foods not bad either I love this cream of barley soup.

Piri Piri" yeah its real ( eats some more of the soup )

The two just continued to enjoy the soup

Elsewhere

In the Third Class General Room

Third Class Passengers were dancing around laughing and having fun.

A fellow third class passenger played the piano

All of a sudden a rat was running around female passengers screamed while a kid chased it.

The band had a Fiddle player a Bodhrán player a Tin Whistle player the mandolin player a Concertinaplayer and finally a piano player.

( the song they were playing is £ 40 Float )

The band played on as many of passengers were dancing around.

Clarence was looking at a little baby.

Clarence" thats a cute little baby you got there.

Augusta Goodwin" well thank you.

Clareance" is it a boy or a girl.

Augusta Goodwin" he's a boy.

Clarence" what's his name.

Augusta Goodwin" his name is Sidney Sidney Leslie Goodwin.

Clarence" well he is cute.

Augusta Goodwin" well thank you.

Clarence just looked at you Sidney seeing how cute he is

Upon seeing clarence Sydney just smiled and giggled.

Clarence" aww

Augusta" I think he likes you

Clarence" really?

Augusta" yeah

Clarence" well I hope you guys have a good life in America.

Augusta Goodwin" well thank you I hope you have a good life in America as well.

Clarence" you to.

With that Clarence give to Augusta and just walked away

Jeff" so we're are you to from.

Foo" ( talks in a Russian accent )were from The Great Russian Empire run by the great Tsar.

Fee" yeah and we hope to go America to start a life to tell the people all about what our home is like back in Russia.

Jeff" Ah nice I bet its nice over there how about you sumo?

Sumo" I am from Dublin not much I hope to be a millionaire when i get there.

Jeff" nice quite nice I don't know what I am gonna do but I hope to do something exciting.

Clarence just got up from his seat and went outside.

Once outside.

Clarence looked up and were the aft mast is.

Clarence" I wish i go up there.

All of a sudden Jeff appears.

Jeff" me too I hear it's like a luxurious Palace up there.

Clarence" really.

Jeff" yeah they say it's a floating palace.

Clarence" wow.

Jeff" yeah.

Clarence" I have to get up there I really want to look around.

Jeff" were not allowed up there Clarence First Class Passengers only.

Clarence" what if I dress up like a first-class passenger.

Jeff" I don't think that's going to work Clarence.

Clarence just thought of it.

Clarence" what am I supposed to do.

Jeff" well we can always just enjoy the trip before we know it will be in America.

Clarence" wait don't you have a suit somewhere.

Jeff" a suit?

Clarence" you don't have a suit that you send you were saving for a special occasion.

Jeff" well yeah why.

Clarence" can I borrow it.

Jeff" I don't think its gonna fit but I guess we'll see.

Back in there room

Clarence tried on there Jeff's suit and much too jeffs surprise it actually fits him.

Jeff" well would you look at that it does fit you.

Clarence" I know it's extraordinary.

Jeff" okay should be ready to go.

Clarence" okay then.

Soon

At the stern of the ship

at the gate that says no third class passengers Beyond this point .

Jeff" good luck Clarence.

Clarence" arnt you coming?

Jeff" no I'm just going to stay here.

Clarence" okay.

Jeff opens the gate and Clarence goes through.

Jeff" good luck be sure to tell me what's there.

Clarence" sure thing.

Soon

Clarence just walked away to go look around at what the Titanic has to offer


	6. Chapter 6

Clarence climbed up onto the boat deck of the ship and soon he starts looking around surprise to see how much there was there.

Clarence" wow look at this.

Soon Clarence started walking down the boat deck Clarence then looked up to see the ships four large massive funnels.

Clarence" wow look at the size of those Smokestacks.

As Clarence walked down the boat deck he sees crew members just mopping the deck.

Soon they sees a sign that says First Class Entrance

Clarence then walks in to the First Class Entrance

Once inside

Clarence sees much to his suprise that he sees the grand staircase and sees how beautiful and luxurious it was to him it really is a Floating Palace

Clarence" oh wow its so beautiful.

With that Clarence walk to the staircase and he begins to walk down the grandstaircase As Clarence walked down the staircase he looks up to see the beautiful glass dome above.

Clarence" oh wow its so beautiful.

Soon Clarence walked down the Staircase and continued to look around.

Eleswhere

At the first class dining room

Harvey and piri were finishing there 6th course

Piri Piri was having poached peaches with chartreuse jelly and vanilla ice cream and a cherry.

And Harvey was having choclate and vanilla eclairs.

Soon they finished there dinner and Deesert.

Harvey" that was good wasn't it piri?

Piri Piri" yes it was good.

Harvey" yeah it was good.

Piri Piri just listen to the Ships Band Playing live music for the passengers.

Piri Piri" excuse me.

With that Piri Piri got up from her seat and walked up to the Ships band.

The Ships band finishes up a song as Piri Piri walks to them.

Wallace Hartley the ships band leader sees Piri Piri walking to them.

Wallace Hartley" well hello there what you like to hear Miss?

Piri Piri " do you know the song called songe d' automne

Wallace Hartley" ah good choice.

With that Wallace Hartley took his Violin and began to play song Piri Piri requested and other members of the ships began to play

( The song Songe d'Automne )

Piri Piri " I love this song.

With that Piri Piri walked back to the table and sat down listening to the song.

Harvey" this is a nice song.

Piri Piri" I love this song I remember listening to it when I was a little girl.

Harvey" really?

Piri Piri" it's such a beautiful song to me.

Harvey" yeah.

Piri Piri" yeah.

Carter" just got up and walked away

Elsewhere

Clarence was walking down the Staircase until he reached D Deck.

There he saw many passengers listening to Live Music and many were walking around

Clarence" wow Jeff was right it really is a Floating Palace up here.

Clarence just walked down and he soon walked across the reception room into the dining room.

All of a sudden Clarence bumps into Carter.

Clarence" excuse me sorry.

Carter just didn't say any thing and just continued to walk up the stairs.

Clarence" okay then.

With that Clarence just walks into the first class dining room.

There he saw many Passengers sitting having dinner and listening to live music.

Clarence" wow this is beutyful.

With that Clarence just continues to walk.

All of a sudden.

Clarence trips and falls and swings his arm knocking some of the dishes on Harvey and Piris table.

Harvey sees this and gets up and walks to Clarence.

Harvey" are you okay.

Clarence" ( trying to get up ) I think so I am sorry about that.

Harvey" oh its nothing are you hurt.

Clarence" no I think I am fine.

Harvey just helped Clarence up.

Harvey" you got some stuff on your shirt.( tries to wipe it off )

Clarence" oh its nothing I am fine.

Harvey" it's okay why don't you come to my cabin and now I help you clean the shirt.

Clarence" are you sure.

Harvey" yes indeed.

With that Harvey and Piri went back to there cabin.

As they arrived Clarence sees Carter opening the door to his cabin and going in

Clarence" I bumped into that guy earlier I tried to apologise but I don't think he heard me.

Piri Piri" yeah he's real suspicious looking if you ask me.

Harvey just unlocks the door and goes in.

Once in there room

Harvey manages to clean the stain thats on Clarences shirt.

Clarence was surprised to see how nice Harvey and Piris State Room is.

Clarence" nice room you got here

Harvey" Thank you here you go.( gives Clarence his shirt back )

Clarence" thank you.

Harvey" don't mention it.

Clarence" I am Clarence Clarence Wendle.

Harvey" and I am Harvey Harvey Beaks.

Clarence" how do you do?

Harvey" this my Wife Piri Piri.

Piri Piri" hi Clarence.

Clarence" well it's nice to meet you all.

Harvey" and it's nice to meet you Clarence.

Piri Piri" yeah.

Clarence" well it was nice to meet you Harvey and Piri Piri but I got to head back.

Harvey" okay well I wish the best of luck to you Clarence.

Piri Piri " yeah.

Clarence" thank you.

With that Clarence left Harvey And Piri Piris State Room and Soon walked up the grand staircase and out the First Class Entrance.

Once outside

Clarence walked to the back of the ship to thinking to the two he just met

Clarence" wait till I tell Jeff.

With that Clarence walked back to The Third Class part of the ship wondering what tomorrow will have in store for him


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Jeff was in his bed reading a book.

When Clarence comes in.

Jeff" Clarence?

Clarence" yes Jeff I came back.

Jeff" well that didn't take long.

Clarence" and you were right it really is a Floating Palace up there.

Jeff" really.

Clarence" oh yeah it was so beautiful you would have loved it.

Jeff" so it is really nice up there huh?

Clarence" yeah.

Jeff" yeah"

Clarence" also I met this really nice couple.

Jeff" really?

Clarence" yeah they helped me when I tripped and feel and they took me to their cabin which was really nice and fancy.

Jeff" oh.

Clarence" yeah there names are Harvey and Piri Piri.

Jeff" hmm.

Clarence" I think they were the ones who gave me the money back when I was out on the street.

Jeff" do they no that your a Steerage Passenger.

Clarence" no.

Jeff" you didn't tell them that you're traveling in steerage.

Clarence" no.

Jeff" Clarence they have to know they are in the upper class you and I are in the lower class section of the ship

Clarence" relax Jeff what's the big deal.

Jeff" the big deal is that you can't be around them because you're not allowed to.

Clarence" okay okay right.

Jeff" they have their own part of the ship and we have our own part as well we can break the boundary we could get in serious trouble if you get caught.

Clarence" okay okay I just won't go up there again.

Jeff" good its getting late you should get some sleep.

Clarence" okay.

Jeff" night Clarence.

Clarence" night.

With that the two went to bed

The Next Day

April 12th 1912

At the boat deck of the Titanic

Both Harvey and Piri Piri were walking down the Boat Deck

It was a beautiful day and it was Titanics first full day at sea

Piri Piri" such a beautiful day huh Harvey.

Harvey" yes yes it is.

Piri Piri" the ocean is so beautiful just think of the wonders of it.

Harvey" yeah it is beautiful the sky is nice the beautiful what more could you want.

Piri Piri" yeah.

Harvey" yeah.

Both Harvey and Piri Piri continue Walking as they walk Harvey began thinking of the boy they met last night.

Harvey" I wonder.

Piri Piri" wonder what?

Harvey" that boy from last night.

Piri Piri" Clarence?

Harvey" yeah he kind of reminds me of that boy we saw on the street back in Southampton.

Piri piri" yeah.

Harvey" I kind of wonder if he is the same guy we saw on the street?

Piri piri" could have been someone else thought.

Harvey" yeah.

Piri Piri" there is people who look like other people out there.

Harvey" yeah your probably right.

Piri piri" yeah.

Harvey" I kind of wonder what happened to that boy.

Piri piri" yeah I often wonder to.

Elsewhere

Clarence manges to sneak back into First Class despite Jeff's warning about Not going back to First Class area of the ship.

Clarence looked around on the boat deck seeing passengers walking around some sitting in deck chairs one person walking the passengers dogs.

Elsewhere

Harvey and Piri just walked down the deck up to

As they walked Harvey sees Clarence.

Harvey" there he is.

Piri Piri" is that Clarence.

Harvey" I think so.

With that both Harvey and Piri walked to Clarence.

Harvey" hey Clarence.

Clarence" ( sees Harvey ) oh hey Harvey.

Harvey" how are you.

Clarence" good you?

Harvey" great.

Piri Piri" I am also doing good.

Clarence" hello Piri.

Piri Piri" hello Clarence

Clarence" so what are you guys up to?

Harvey" oh we were just taking a little stroll around the deck.

Clarence" oh well mind if I tag along?

Harvey" um sure okay Piri are you okay with it?

Piri Piri" sure it doesn't bother me.

Harvey" okay then.

With that Harvey Piri and Clarence begin walking down the boat deck

As they walked Clarence had lost all thought on what Jeff had said he knew Harvey and Piri would be the kind of people he could trust.

At this point a friendship has started


	8. Chapter 8

At the first class reception room the band was playing a song

( the song Humoresque )

As the song played

J Bruce Ismay was sitting in a chair looking at a message also sitting in the Table was Captain Edward J Smith.

J Bruce Ismay" so you havint lit the last four Boilers.

Captain Smith" no I don't see the need I mean we are making excellent time.

J Bruce Ismay " I just think that this maiden voyage of Titanic must make Headlines.

Captain Smith" I understand Mr Ismay but I don't want to put too much pressure on the engines.

J Bruce Ismay" of course I am just a passenger incel I leave it to you and your good officers to decide what's best.

Captain Smith" thank you.

J Bruce Ismay" but think we Wil beat the Oylimpic and we get in to New York on Tuesday night.

Captain Smith" I'll think about it.

J Bruce Ismay" good man.

Eleswhere

Clarence Harvey And Piri Piri were looking at the sunset.

Clarence" its so nice.

Harvey" yeah.

Piri Piri " it sure is.

Clarence" it really is.

Harvey" yeah.

Clarence" ever since this voyage started I've been looking at the sunset.

Harvey" really?

Clarence" yeah and I saw the sunset when we left Cherbourg.

Harvey" nice.

Clarence" yeah.

All of a sudden a man comes out with a bugle

And then the man plays old roast beef of england

Harvey" I guess its dinner time.

Piri Piri" yep.

Harvey" we should get ready.

Piri Piri" yeah.

Harvey" will we see you at dinner?

Clarence" um sure.

Harvey" great see then.

With that Harvey and Piri walked away to get ready for dinner leaving clarence alone.

Back at the room.

Jeff was out with Sue and EJ so Clarence was alone

Clarence was putting on Jeff's suit from the shirt the vest and the jacket.

Clarence" nice.

Soon Clarence left the room to go back to the First Class area.

Shows the ship sailing at sunset.

At the D Deck reception room

First Class Passengers were walking down the Grand staircase and walked into the dining room.

Harvey" weres Clarence?

Piri Piri" I don't know.

All of a sudden.

Clarence I am here.

Harvey" there you are.

Clarence" I was just getting ready.

Harvey" splendid.

Piri Piri" great.

As they walked in Clarence just looked at the passengers seeing how well dressed up they were

Harvey" ( to Clarence ) is the Countess of Rothes. ( points to the countess )

Clarence" nice.

Harvey ( to Clarence ) and there is John Jacob Astor he is the richest passenger on the ship.

Clarence" wow.

Harvey" yeah and next to him is his wife Madeleine.

Clarence" wow.

Harvey" yeah.

Piri Piri " ( to Clarence ) and there is Benjamin Guggenheim

and his mistress Madame Aubart.

Clarence" nice.

Piri Piri" ( to Clarence ) and there is sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Lucy, Lady Duff-Gordon.

Clarence" Wow have a lot of rich people here.

Harvey" yep many of them.

Piri Piri" ( to Clarence ) and theres Margaret Brown shes from Denver Colorado her husband struck gold they're millionaires.

Clarence" wow that's extraordinary.

Harvey" yeah she's also nice to.

Piri Piri" she really is.

Harvey" yeah.

Clarence" ( points to Carter) what about him?

Harvey" oh that's just Carter he dosint really talk that much.

Clarence" oh.

Edwidge" he happens to own a well know pharmaceutical companiy he owns some of the best Pharmacys in New York and Boston he made millions.

Harvey" oh how nice.

Piri Piri" hmmm

Harvey" um yeah.

Piri Piri" so how are we going to have dinner?

Harvey" sure thing.

Soon Harvey Piri And Clarence walked into the First Class dining room

As they walked in the band plays a song

( the song the Waltz Blue Danube )

Clarence" I like the live music thats being played.

Harvey" yeah it is lovely music Piri Loves it too.

Soon Harvey Piri And Clarence took a seat at a table.

Also at the table there was Captain Smith Bruce Ismay Colonel Archibald Gracie John Jacob Astor and his wife Madeline Harvey Piri Piri Clarence and Carter.

Clarence just looked at the food being served on plate had Lamb with mint sauce and drinks such as wine and champagne were being poured into glasses.

Harvey and Piri were eating Hors D'Oeuvres Oysters.

Harvey" so everyone this is Clarence don't be shy Clarence say hello.

Clarence" hello everyone.

Everyone hi.

Margaret Brown" I haven't seen you around.

Clarence" i usually prefer to stay in my room.

Margaret Brown" ah well thats fine.

Clarence" so you're from Denver huh?

Margaret Brown" yep I am.

Clarence" Nice.

Harvey" yeah ive been to Denver not that bad of a City.

Margaret Brown" thank you Harvey.

Carter just stayed silent not wanting to attract any suspicious attention.

Soon after eating the 5th course witch Harvey and Piri had Sirloin of Beef, Boiled New Potatoes

Harvey" well that was nice I like the boiled new potatoes and sirloin of beef.

Piri Piri" yeah that was good.

Clarence" Lamb with mint sauce was not bad either

Bruce Ismay" ( standing a pencil up ) see everyone she steady as a rock.

Madeline Astor" that's impossible.

Captain Smith" of course the Seas dead calm at the moment.

Bruce Ismay" why nonsense Captain dead calm or not they'll be lots of other ships sailing by anyway.

Captain Smith" that's true as you say she is steady as a rock.

All of a sudden the table moves and the pencil Falls over.

Everyone laughs.

Bruce ismay" somebody must have moved the table.

Harvey" It happens.

All of a sudden a man with a message walks to Captian Smith.

The man" excuse me sir from the wireless room ( gives Captain Smith )

Captain Smith" thank you ( takes the message )

The man just walks away

The Captain takes a look at the messages.

Harvey" everything alright Captain?

Captain Smith" Iceberg warnings from Steamers ahead of us.

Harvey" oh.

Piri Piri" is that bad.

Captain Smith" oh nothing to worry about quite normal for this time of year.

Harvey" hopefully nothing will happen on this Ship.

Bruce Ismay" don't worry nothing will happen I can guarantee you that.

Harvey" right.

Soon

The band was having a little concert

( the song they are playing is Gold and Silver Waltz )

Clarence and the others we're enjoying the the music as the tenth course.

Clarence was having chocolate and vanilla eclairs.

Piri Piri was having poached peaches chartreuse jelly with ice cream and a cherry.

Harvey was having vanilla ice cream.

Clarence" well this has been the greatest dinner.

Harvey" well glad you enjoyed it Clarence.

Clarence" thanks.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" well care to join me gentleman and a brandy and cigar.

Benjamin Guggenheim sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon John Jacob Astor few and others got up.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" care to join us Harvey.

Harvey" no I'm just going to stay here but thanks anyways.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" how about you Carter?

Carter" sure I'll go. ( gets up from his seat )

With that Colonel and the others is left and went to the first class smoking room.

Clarence got up from his seat

Harvey" are you going to join them Clarence.

Clarence" no I'm just going to go back.

Harvey" oh okay then

Clarence" good night guys.

Harvey goodnight.

Piri" goodnight.

With that Clarence walked away

Back to his room in Third Class.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next day

April 13th 1912

Clarence was sleeping in his top bunk

As Clarence sleeps he has a dream

( the dream )

Clarence was looking at his ill parents

Mary" Clarence Clarence.

Clarence" mom.

Mary" its okay Clarence it I'll be okay.

Clarence" whats wrong?

Chad" shes dying Clarence she's sick and she's fading fast.

Clarence" no no this can't be.

Mary" it I'll be okay Clarence I belive make it in this world.

Clarence" but I need you mom please don't leave me.

Mary" the only thing I regret is that I won't watch you grow up.

Clarence just started to have tears.

Mary" goodbye Clarence.

Clarence" goodbye mom.

Soon Mary closed her eyes and dies peacfuily in her bed.

Clarence" mom no please no.

Chad" I am sorry Clarence shes gone.

Clarence" no no NNNNOOOOOOO.

All of a sudden Clarence wakes up .

Clarence" ( wakes up ) AAAHHHHH.

It was only a dream.

Clarence just looked around till he saw Jeff.

Jeff" are you okay Clarence?

Clarence" yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all.

Jeff" oh.

Clarence" yeah.

Jeff" I'll come outside let's get some fresh air.

Clarence" uh um okay.

At the Aft well deck

Clarence and Jeff just looked out at sea.

All of a sudden there Freind sumo appears.

Sumo" hey guys.

Jeff" oh hey sumo.

Clarence" hey.

Sumo" hey there's gonna be a party later on.

Jeff" oh um cool.

Clarence" great.

Sumo" if you guys want to come it's tonight.

Jeff" alright.

Clarence" okay.

As Sumo and Jeff talk

Clarence look at the area were the Aft mast is located

There they saw Harvey and Piri Piri looking at the ocean.

Harvey looked like he was talking to Piri Piri as he was pointing at the ocean.

Jeff" Clarence Clarence.

Clarence ( snaps out of it ) uh yes.

Jeff" whats with you today.

Clarence" um nothing I got to go.

With that Clarence just runs off leaving Jeff alone.

Jeff" what's gotten into him?

Later

Clarence just climbs up the railings into the First Class area.

There he sees a little boy playing with a top.

Clarence just walked away as he goes to look for Harvey and Piri Piri.

As Clarence walks down the boat deck he suddenly bumps into Harvey.

Clarence" ( bumps into Harvey ) oh excuse me.

Harvey" oh hey Clarence.

Clarence" um Harvey I need to talk to you.

Harvey" oh um sure what do you want to talk about.

Clarence" um not here somewhere private please.

Harvey" oh okay why don't you come to Me and Piris cabin how about that.

Clarence" yeah sure that sounds good.

At Harvey and Piri Piris room

Harvey" so what did you want to talk about.

Piri Piri sits down on the bed

While Harvey sits down on the chair

Clarence" I can't keep seeing you guys.

Harvey" what do you mean.

Piri Piri" whats wrong?

Clarence" what I'm about to say is probably going to shock you.

Harvey" well what is it.

Clarence" I am a third class passenger.

Harvey" what?

Piri Piri" really?

Clarence" it's true I'm a steerage passenger.

Harvey" oh.

Piri Piri" oh

Clarence" I came on board this ship to find a new life in America I'm just a poor immigrant who is out on the streets.

Harvey" you know I kind of figured that.

Clarence" what what do you mean?

Harvey" well you look like that boy I helped I gave that boy money.

Clarence began to remember it's simply came back to him he remembered the guy who gave him the money for what was supposed to be for food instead became money for a third-class ticket.

Clarence" I remember now you gave me the money.

Harvey" yeah.

Clarence" I love Gonna use the money for food but instead became money for ticket.

Harvey" i see.

Harvey" but you know it's okay doesn't matter if your first class or third class passenger we're all human beings no matter what we can get along somehow.

Clarence" but I'm not allowed up here.

Harvey" it's okay i understand.

Clarence" I wonder maybe we could be friends when the ship docks at New York.

Harvey" maby we can.

Piri Piri " yeah

Clarence" really?

Harvey" yes really.

Piri Piri" yes

Clarence" wow thanks you and your wife were real good people.

Harvey" yeah we are thanks.

Piri Piri " thank you.

With that Clarence got up and walked towards the door but then he stops.

Clarence" hey do you guys like to go to a party?

Harvey" what do you mean?

Piri Piri" yeah.

In the third class general room.

Third Class passengers were singing and Irish folk songThird Class Passengers ( singing ) Oh me name is Paddy Dailey,From a spot called Tipperary,The hearts of all the girls I'm adornin' But before the break of Mornin', Faith they'll be all forlornin'  
For I'm off to Philadelphia in the Mornin'.

With me bundle on me shoulder, Faith there's no man could be bolder. I'm leaving dear old Ireland without warnin'. For I lately took the notion, For to cross the briny ocean, And I start for Philadelphia in the Mornin.

Harvey and Piri watch as the third class passengers sang.

The Third Class ( continue singing ) There's a girl called Kate Malone,Whom I hoped to call my own,  
And to see my little cabin floor adornin But my heart is sad an weary,  
How can she be Mrs. Leary? If I start for Philadelphia in the mornin.

When they told me I must leave the place, I tried to keep a cheerful face. For to show my heart's deep sorrow I was scornin, But the tears will surely blind me,  
For the friends I leave behind me, When I start for Philadelphia in the mornin.

Harvey" nice music huh.

Clarence" yeah.

Third Class Passengers ( singing the final part ) With me bundle on me shoulder,And there's no man could be bolder, As I leave this spot I was born in. Yet someday I'll take the notion, To come back across the ocean, To my home in dear old Ireland, In the mornin.

( end of song )

Everyone starts cheering

Soon the band starts playing dance song

Clarence" you guys care to dance.

Harvey" uh um are you sure Clarence.

Clarence" sure.

Harvey" I'm Piri would you like to dance.

Piri Piri" um sure

With that both Harvey and Piri got up and they start dancing.

Some third class passengers just dance while others just watched.

An Imp couple named fee and foo locked arms and just spin around.

Both Sumo And Clarence did the same thing.

As Harvey and Piri Dance both Harvey and Piri soon locked arms and danced as well.

All of a sudden there's a scream of a lady

What was happening there was a rat running around many of the women screamed as the rat runs around the general room and some of the young kids chased it.

Harvey" well that was surprising.

Piri Piri" yeah.

Sumo" hey everyone i got drinks.

Clarence" nice ( gets his drink and starts drinking )

Harvey took one of the drinks and starts drinking

Clarence just looked at Harvey who is just drinking away.

Harvey" what a man from first-class can't have a drink?

Sumos dosent bother me.

Harvey" thanks.

On the bench

Piri Piri was looking at a little baby.

Piri Piri" this is a cute baby.

Georgette Dean" thank you.

Piri Piri what's the baby's name.

Georgette dean" her name is Millvina Little Millvina Dean

Piri Piri" she is cute how old is she.

Georgette dean" she's only 2 months old.

Piri Piri" wow.

Georgette dean" yes.

Piri Piri" i hope to have a baby like that.

Georgette dean" yeah.

Piri Piri" yeah

Piri Piri just put her hand on her belly

Soon the band plays another song.

Harvey" hey Piri Piri come on Let's Dance Again.

With that Piri Piri got up from her seat

And the two start dancing

Harvey and Piri Piri just luaghed as they were having the time of there life.

Clarence just watched as Harvey and Piri Piri Dance.

Harvey and Piri Piri just continued laughing as they danced


	10. Chapter 10

The Next day.

April 14th 1912

Harvey and Piri Piri were at the dining room attending a Sunday service in the Dining room held by the ships captain.

Soon the piano plays

( the song Eternal Father Strong to Save )

The first class passengers ( sing ) Eternal Father, strong to save,Whose arm does bind the restless wave,

Harvey" ( sings ) Who bids the mighty ocean deep

Piri Piri" ( sings ) Its own appointed limits keep;

Captain Smith " O hear us when we cry to Thee

First Class Passengers" For those in peril on the sea.

Soon after the sunday service.

Thomas Andrews was giving Harvey and Piri a tour of the ship

At the gymnasium

A lady was riding a exercise bicycle

Also Thomas McCauley was giving Harvey and Piri a tour of the gym.

Thomas McCauley" and here we have the bicycles sure to make you nice and fit.

Piri Piri " nice.

Thomas McCauley" and over here we have the electric horse as long as the electric camel to they are extremely popular.

Piri Piri" nice.

Thomas McCauley" also here's our new rowing machine right here.

Harvey" ( using the rowing machine ) this nice brings back to my days at the lake when I would real canoes at camp

Thomas Andrews" okay everyone the next stop on our tour is the bridge.

Harvey" right ( gets up )

With that Harvey and Piri walk away and phone Thomas Andrews to the bridge.

Elsewhere.

Clarence was wearing his normal outfit and he began to climb the railing into the First Class area.

Elsewhere

at the bridge.

A man walks to Captain Smith.

The man" excuse me sir another ice warning this one's from the caronia

Captain Smith" thank you.

The man walks away.

Captain Smith" thank you.

The Captain just looked the Iceberg Warning.

Captain Smith" oh there's nothing to worry about in fact were speeding up I just ordered the last boilers lit up.

Elsewhere

Harvey Piri and Thomas Andrews we're touring the ship's Turkish bath.

Thomas Andrews" and so here we have the Turkish bath

Harvey" wow nice.

Piri Piri " its really nice.

Thomas Anderews" and it has heating blankets and service as well as an electric bath and cooling rooms.

Harvey" it's nice in here

Piri Piri" yeah

Soon

At sunset

Harvey was at the boat deck looking out into the ocean.

All of a sudden Piri Piri appears.

Piri Piri" hello Harvey.

Harvey turns to see Piri Piri.

Piri Piri" I got something to tell you.

Harvey" what its it?

Piri Piri" Harvey I I'm pregnant.

Harvey" what?

Piri Piri" yes and you're the father.

Harvey" Piri that that's great.

With that both Harvey and Piri Piri happily hug

Clarence then appears

Clarence" hey guys what's going on.

Harvey" Clarence I just got the greatest news I'm going to be a father.

Clarence" really.

Harvey" yeah.

Clarence" oh well congratulations.

Harvey" thank you.

Both Harvey and Piri Piri smiled at each other and then they kiss

After that the others looked at the sunset

It was the last sunset Titanic would ever see.

Later on

Later on back in the state room

Piri Piri just layed on the the bed reading her favorite book The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett

Then she hears what sounds like Carter talking in the other room.

Carter" well Edwidge it's time I tell you about the documents.

Edwidge" really.

Carter" precisely with these documents I'll have the most well known pharmaceutical company ever.

Edwidge" really?

Unkown to them Piri Piri just took a glass and he puts it against to door she began evesdropping on there conversation.

Carter" these documents I have made some arrangements to raise the prices on medicines such as insulin small pox vaccines and other medicines.

Edwidge" don't people need those like what about those in steerage.

Carter" not my proplem.

Edwidge" people could die if they can't afford there medicines.

Carter" well that's there fault there poor not mine ether way I am gonna be richer then I am not.

In the other room Piri Piri was horrified by what she had heard she just shockily walks away.

At Nigth

Titanic was sailing in a flat calm sea it was almost like a sea of glass

At the bridge

The ships Captain Smith and Second Officer Charles lightoller looked at what's ahead

Captain Smith" clear out tonight and I never such a clear sky or calm sea.

Second Officer lightoller" I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm.

Captain Smith" it's almost like a Millpond.

Second Officer _lightoller_ " we can have some ice warnings and when you see this call might be hard to see any icebergs with no waves at the base.

Captain Smith" hmm.

The Captain just kept on looking and then began to walk away.

Captain Smith" well I'm off maintain speed mr. Lightoller if they shall be any Hays or signs of Iceberg we should slow down.

Second Officer _lightoller" yes sir._

_With that Captain Smith retires for the leaving officer lightoller in charge_


	11. Chapter 11

At Nigth

The Titanic proudly sails across a flat calm sea

At the boat deck

Harvey and Piri Piri were on the boat deck

Piri Piri" such a beautiful night tonight isn't it Harvey?

Harvey yep.

Piri Piri " I've never seen so many stars.

Harvey" no moon out tonight.

Piri Piri" yeah I know.

Harvey" hey Piri.

Piri Piri" yeah.

Harvey" we have been together for a long time now and.

Piri Piri" and what?

Harvey" I got something I want to give you.

With that Harvey puts his hand in his pocket and he pulls out and gilded chain Sapphire necklace.

Piri Piri" ( gasp ) Harvey it's beautiful.

Harvey" you like it.

Piri Piri" I love it.

Harvey" really?

Piri Piri" Yes.

With that Harvey put the necklace around Piri Piris neck and Piri just loved it.

Piri Piri" thanks sorry I love it.

With that Piri Piri kissed Harvey on the beaks causing Harvey to blush.

All of a sudden Clarence appears.

Clarence" that's a real nice necklace you got there Piri.

Piri Piri" thank you.

Clarence" it look so beautiful.

Harvey" yep it's a gilded sapphire necklace.

Clarence" wow.

Harvey" I know it's extraordinary.

Clarence" I know I couldn't afford something like that.

Harvey" oh really.

Clarence" yeah.

There was a silence until Clarence broke it

Clarence" I think I'm going to go to bed I'm getting tired.

Harvey" okay good night.

Clarence" good night

Piri Piri" good night Clarence.

Soon

As Clarence climbs down the back into the third class areas a hand grabs him

The hand came from the gate steward

The gate steward" sneaking into first class.

Clarence ( gasp ) you.

The Gate Steward" you are coming with me.

With that The Gate Steward just begin to take Clarence away but not before Clarence kicks in the foot.

Clarence" sorry ( kicks the Gate Steward in a foot )

The gate steward" OW ( lets go of Clarence)

With that Clarence just run as fast as he could get away from the gate steward.

The Gate Steward why you little I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do.

Elsewhere in the wireless room

Wireless operator Jack Phillips was sending Morse code messages tapping at a Telegraph key.

As he sends the messages there's a loud beeping.

Jack Phllips" ow bloody hell.

The beeps were loud and they came from the SS Californian

Yet Jack Phillips put his headphones on and he's starts to reply.

Jack Phillips " ( sending the reply ) mlw this is mgy shut up shut up you're jamming my signals I am busy I am working Cape race.

After that Jack Phillips continuing to send messages.

Soon

It was 11:38

Harvey and Piri Piri for sleeping peacefully and their stateroom

Harvey just wrapped his arms around Piri Piri

In the state room next door

Carter was sound asleep the table across from him held the suitcase full of important documents for his pharmacy business

At the bridge

First Officer Murdoch was now on the watch

It was now 11: 39

As Murdoch looked out into the sea he sees a silhouette of what looks like an iceberg.

The First officer just looked at the silhouette and until you begin to realize there really wasn't Iceberg there with that he runs to the Wheelhouse

First Officer Mudoch" my god ( shouts ) HARD TO STARBOARD.

Quartermaster hitchens" hard to starboard sir

The quartermaster starts turning the wheel as fast as he could.

All of a sudden there was a sound of three bells are ringing out and the phone rings sixth officer Moody pick the phone up

Sixth officer moody" what did you see

The voice on the phone screams

ICEBERG RIGTH AHEAD.

Sixth officer Moody thank you Iceberg right ahead

As quartermaster turns the wheel the wheel stops

Quartermaster Hitchens" Helms hard over sir

First Officer Murdoch" all stop.

With that first Officer Murdoch set the engines Telegraph in to stop.

In the Engine Room

The Cheif Engineer Joseph Bell just having a tea when the Telegraph alerts him to stop.

Joseph Bell" ALL STOP.

In the boiler room

Fred Barrett sees the word stop and a red light begins to flash.

Fred Barrett" shut all the dampers shut down.

The stokers begin shutting the dampers.

Back on the bridge

First Officer Murdoch just watches as the iceberg gets closer and closer

First Officer Murdoch" come on come on come on turn

Slowly the ship turns to the left.

First Officer" yes turn.

As the ship gets closer and closer.

First Officer Murdoch" turn

All of a sudden

BANG

Titanic slams into the under part of the iceberg and collides with it Titanic's Hull scrapes against the iceberg.

At the bridge

First Officer Murdoch feels everything shaking around him.

The Titanic has hit the iceberg.

As the hull scraps against the iceberg rivets pop opening areas of the ship and water starts the Rush in

In Carter's room

As Carter is sleeping the water on the glass on the nigth stand starts shacking a little

At the bridge

First Officer Murdoch watches as ice breaks off the iceberg and falls into the well deck

In the boiler room

Water starts coming in

Fred Barrett are swept off their feet as water floods into the boiler.

As the boiler room floods there's a gun shop fire that lets one of the stokers on fire.

The Stoker scream says he's on fire but he seems falls into the water putting out the flames.

In Clarence and jeffs Room

Clarence and Jeff are awoken by the lounge scraping noise and violent shaking.

Jeff" what's going on I think where we had Hit something

Clarence" I think so to.

At the bridge.

First Officer Murdoch runs to the watertight door control panel and he flips the switch.

In the boiler room

The watertight doors begin the clothes Stoker's rush into to escape that's the watertight doors close

Fred Barrett" come on let's go get out the door if they're closing the doors

Stokers rush through the rushing water trying to escape the flooding Boiler Room.

Soon Fred Barrett gets out as well as the watertight doors closed preventing water from flooding anywhere else on the ship.

On the Promenade deck passengers see the large Iceberg passing by

At the bridge

First officer Murdoch" note the time and enter it into the log.

All of a sudden Captain Smith appears.

Captain Smith" what was that Mr Murdoch?

First Officer Murdoch" iceberg sir I put a hard to starboard and set the engine system to stop to close I'm afraid she hit it

With that

Captain Smith walks to the starboard Bridge Wing housing to take a look what the iceberg was no longer in sight but then he spots large chunks of ice on the well deck.

Captain Smith" find Thomas Andrews let him know of what's happened

First Officer Murdoch" yes sir

With that first Officer Murdoch goes off the find Thomas Andrews to let him know of what happend


	12. Chapter 12

In Clarence and Jeff's room

Clarence and Jeff or wondering what happened having been woken up by the violent shaking

Clarence" what do you think was that?

Jeff" I don't know Clarence but I think something serious has happened.

Clarence" Yeah.

Jeff" yeah.

All of a sudden to hear noise sounds like splashing around

Clarence turns to see water coming in through the door.

Clarence" ( gasp ) Water.

Jeff to see that water is coming into the room.

Jeff" oh my gosh water.

Clarence" where is it coming from?

Jeff" I don't know.

The two just looked at the water as more and more of it comes into there room.

Jeff" come let's get the heck out of here.

With that Clarence and Jeff got their belongings and just walked out of the room abandoning it.

Eleswhere

In First Class

Harvey just got out of bed the weirdest thing that happened the engines that stopped

The blue bird just slowly got up careful not to wake up Piri Piri.

Harvey just walked out of the room.

The blue bird then sees a steward walking towards him

Harvey" ( walks to the Steward ) excuse me what are the engine stopped.

The Steward" nothing serious we just had a little run-in with ice but don't worry we'll be under way again shortly.

Harvey" okay.

With that the Steward walked away.

Harvey just walkes back into this cabin hoping that nothing bad what's happening.

Eleswhere

In Third Class

Jeff and Clarence had made it to Sue and EJs room.

Jeff had knocked on Sues room.

Sue answered the Door

Sue" Clarence Jeff what are you guys doing up.

Jeff" I think something serious has happened water is coming into our cabin.

Sue" what what do you mean

Jeff" When we woke up there was some violent shaking in a large scraping noise and not long after there was flooding in our room.

All of a sudden EJ appears"

EJ" what's wrong.

Sue" Clarence and Jeff's room is flooding.

EJ" what?

Sue" yeah they said that there's water coming into the room.

EJ" my gosh.

Sue" yeah.

Jeff" I think it's best we get up on Deck.

EJ" Jeff don't be absurd this ship is Unsinkable but it won't sink.

Jeff" I just don't think it's safe to go back there.

Sue" well why don't you stay with us tonight.

Jeff" are you sure?

Sue" yes I'm sure just come inside.

Jeff" ( signs ) okay.

With that both Clarnece and Jeff just walked into Sue and Ejs room.

Elsewhere on the bridge.

Captain Smith orders the engines to go Half Ahead.

In the Engine room.

Chief engineer Joseph Bell sees the order.

Chief engineer Joseph Bell" all ahead half

Voice" all ahead half

Soon the Engines start to move again

Chief engineer Joseph Bell just watched as the engines Started to move again

And then soon the ship begins to move again

Back at the room

Sue" the engines are starting to move again

Jeff" I just hope nothing is wrong.

Clarence" yeah

Sue" come on I think you guys need some sleep.

Jeff" okay goodnight.

Sue" goodnight.

EJ" goodnight

Clarence" goodnight.

With that Clarence and Jeff just slept on the spare bugs in EJ and Sues room

Eleswhere

Harvey when out on deck to see what was going but once he walks towards railing

Once there Harvey looks down to see the ship is underway as if nothing had happened.

Harvey" oh god were moving again

All of a sudden a one of the passengers walks to Harvey

The passenger" you should have seen it.

Harvey" Seen what?

The Passenger" the iceberg the ship hit the iceberg.

Harvey" what?

The Passenger" yeah there's ice on the Fordward well deck I have some ice right here from the burg

Harvey just looked at the chunk of the Iceberg.

With that Harvey and the passenger walks towards the front end of the Promenade deck.

There he sees huge chunks of ice

Harvey" oh gosh.

The Passenger" but seems like we're okay.

Harvey" are you sure were okay?

The passenger" yes.

Harvey" okay I'm just going to go to bed.

The passenger" okay.

With that Harvey went back inside

There people were talking about what has happening some say that the ship migth have lost a propeller blade and some saying they might turn back.

Once in his room

Harvey just looked at Piri Piri who was still sleeping

Piri piri just slept peacfuilly in bed

With that Harvey got back into bed and just went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

In the boiler room

More and more water just kept pouring in

Stokers just draw call out of the boilers.

As the Ship continues to sail more and more water just keeps coming in.

Elsewhere

In Sue and Ejs room.

Jeff couldn't sleep even though the engines were still going he knew water was just flooding in.

All Jeff could think of is are they really safe?

Clarence just kept on sleeping as if nothing was happening.

Yet in all Jeff could think about is that theres water flooding the ship

Clarence Whispers to Jeff

Clarence" ( whispers ) your okay Jeff?

Jeff" ( whispers ) I don't know Clarence I just don't know.

Clarence ( whispers ) oh

Jeff" ( whispers ) all I know is that we could be in danger.

Clarence" ( whispers ) but what if yours mother is right what if the ship it really is Unsinkable.

Jeff" ( whispers ) i just don't Clarence i just don't know.

Clarence" ( whispers ) I'm just going to go back to sleep.

Jeff" ( whispers ) you go ahead.

Clarence ( whispers ) good night.

Jeff ( whispers ) good night

With that Clarence just went back to sleep

Jeff just stayed awake

Elsewhere With Harvey

Harvey just continued to sleep

As the sleep

Harvey just put his arms around Piri Piri

Piri Piri just smiles

Elsewhere

In the forward well deck

Third Class Passengers were playing soccer with the ice.

Men just kick the ice around many men were laughing.

Some of the women were watching.

Above the well deck

First Class Passengers were watching others playing with the ice some actually wanted to go there now on the play whith them.

In the first class hallways

John Jacob Astor" was informing his wife what happened but tells her told her the damage did not appear to be serious.

Other passengers just went back to bed thinking nothing too serious.

At the bridge

Captain smitn just kept a sharp look out in case any other icebergs appear.

Officer Murdoch also keeps a sharp look out

And so the ship continues to sail.

In the boiler room

More water just continued to flood in

Many stokers try to work but with water just keeps flooding in those impossible.

Stoker" we got to tell them to stop for water is just coming in by the minute.

Stoker number 2" yes we go let them know.

At the Telaphone

The stoker just called the bridge telling them water is coming in a fast pace and they have to stop the ship

At the bridge

Sixth Officer Moody" Captain sir

The Captain walk to the Sixth officer

Sixth Officer Moody" from The Boiler Room sir The Boiler Room is on the phone.

Captain Smith" thank you.

The Captain wants to the phone and starts talking

Captain Smith" this is the bridge what's going on.

The Captain just listens to what the stoker has to say upon learning this Captain Smith just had shock on his face.

Captain Smith" right Stand By and wait for further orders.

With that the Captain hangs up.

Captain Smith" that was Boiler Room 6 there are about 8 feet deep in water and it's getting worse this can't be happening

With no other choice Captain Smith this makes the decision to stop the engines.

Captain Smith" all stop mr. Murdoch do not put the engines in full astern Do not reverse the engines.

First Officer Murdoch" yes sir

With that first Officer Murdoch walks to the ship's engine Telegraphs and sets it to stop.

In the the boiler room

The stokers watch as the the word Stop appears and the red ligth flashes.

In the Engine room

Chief engineer Joseph Bell gets alerted that the engines are to stop

Chief engineer Joseph Bell" ALL STOP.

Voice" ALL STOP.

Soon

The ships engines begin to stop

As the Engines stop the propellers stop

And with that the Ship stops.

In Sue and Ejs room

Jeff no longer felt the engines running.

Jeff" the Engines they stoped

With Jeff wakes up Clarence.

Jeff" Clarence Clarence wake up

Clarence slowly wakes up.

Clarence" Jeff what's wrong.

Jeff" the Engines they stoped.

Both Clarence and Jeff listen and they no longer hear the engines.

Jeff" i think something is wrong.

With that Jeff goes out to see what's happening.

Soon

The Titanic has came to a complete stop smoke and steam just contines to come out of the funnel yet the ship was just still

Yet knew that the engines had stopped forever


	14. Chapter 14

In Harvey and Piri Piris room

Harvey slowly wakes up to realize that something dosent seem right

The blue bird wakes up Piri Piri

Harvey" ( wakes up Piri Piri ) Piri .

Piri piri" ( slowly wakes up ) Harvey what is it.

Harvey" something doesn't seem right.

Piri Piri" what do you mean?

Harvey" I think the engines had stoped.

Piri Piri" probably stopped because of ice.

Harvey" we hit an iceberg.

Piri Piri" what do you mean?

Harvey" fellow passenger told me he saw it and he show me ice on the well deck.

Piri Piri " well I just hope there's nothing serious.

Harvey" I hope so too.

With that Both Piri Piri went back to sleep yet Harvey just sat on the bed awake.

The blue bird just lays down yet keeps his eyes open

In the First Class Hallway

A first class Passenger board ask a steward why the engines stoped

The First Class Passenger" excuse me why did the engine stopped I felt a shutter

The Steward" I shouldn't worry Madam we just hello running with some ice we should be under a way again shortly may I bring you anything?

The First Class Passenger" no thank you.

Elsewhere

In cargo hold

Captain Smith and Thomas Andrews just looked as water was flooding into the cargo hold.

Water just continued flooding in by the minute.

Captain Smith" is this all you want to see.

Thomas Andrews" No

Elsewhere at the Foward Well deck

Third Class Passengers continue to play soccer with the ice

All of a sudden Jeff appears.

What he's sees surprises him

Ice littered well deck and his fellow passengers were kicking the ice.

Fee" hey Jeff did you hear?

Sumo" we hit an iceberg.

Foo" yeah and it was big.

Jeff" oh my gosh?

Sumo" yeah I don't think there's anything wrong though.

Jeff" are you sure?

Fee" yeah me and foo had a look you didn't see any damage.

Foo" yeah I think we're fine.

Jeff" if we're fine then why is there water coming into my cabin.

Sumo" there was a water coming into your cabin?

Jeff" yeah me and Clarence were sleeping all of a sudden we were woken by some violent shaking not long after that there was a water or stirring the come into our cabin.

Sumo" oh my gosh.

Jeff" yeah.

Sumo" on there should be nothing to worry about they say this ship is Unsinkable.

Jeff" are you sure about that?

Sumo" yeah it's gotta be Unsinkable.

Jeff" i got to tell my mom's and Clarence.

With that Jeff runs away to go tell his family and friends what happened

Sumo and the others just continue playing with the ice

Elsewhere with Clarence.

Clarence slowly wakes up

Once he wakes up he sees that Jeff is not in his bunk.

Clarence" Jeff Jeff?

Clarence just looked around and he saw the Jeff is nowhere be seen.

With that Clarence just left EJ and Sues room to go find Jeff.

Eleswhere

In the mail hold.

Smith and Andrews come down the steps to the Mail Sorting Room and finds the clerks scrambling to pull mail from the racks. They are furiously  
hauling wet sacks of mail up from the hold below.

Andrews climbs partway down the stairs to the hold, which is almost full.  
Sacks of mail float everywhere. The lights are still on below the surface,  
casting an eerie glow. The Renault is visible under the water, the brass  
glinting cheerfully. Andrews looks down as the water covers his shoe, and  
scrambles back up the stairs.

Elsewhere

Clarence just calls for Jeff's name

Clarence" Jeff Jeff?

Elsewhere

Jeff hears Clarence calling his name.

With that he follows his voice

Until Clarence and Jeff bump into each other

Clarence" Jeff?

Jeff" Clarence?

Clarence" Jeff why did you leave?

Jeff" I figure out what happened?

Clarence" what happened.

Jeff" we had an iceberg.

Clarence" what really?

Jeff" yeah and I think it's the reason why were flooding.

Clarence" I think the ship is damaged.

Jeff" i believe so.

Clarence" oh gosh.

Jeff" I got to tell my mother's come on.

With that the both Clarence and Jeff go to tell Sue and EJ what happend

As they leave water begins come into were they were just standing

little did anyone knew the Titanic has began to sink

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
